Seperti Kuroo
by iakhmad303
Summary: Sebagai rasa terimakasih ku pada Kei, aku akan melindungi kekasihmu, Kuroo Tetsurou. Aku janji atas kebaikan yang dia berikan padaku.


Kala itu aku ingat benar bagaimana aku bisa berada didekapanmu. Tentu pertemuan pertama yang tidak bagus atau mungkin bisa jadi sebuah keberuntungan untuk ku sebab kau mau menghentikan langkahmu diantara kesibukan yang tengah mengejarmu. Disaat semua orang melempari tubuhku dengan berbagai benda tumpul, (bahkan aku tidak perlu berbohong jika aku mengatakan mereka pun pernah menyiramku dengan air panas, ini nyata dan bukan sebuah bualan) Kau malah bersudi diri memungutku diantara kotoran yang kerap kali aku jadikan tempat mencari makan.

Dan aku pun masih ingat benar bagiaman tubuhku terguncang kala kau membawaku dalam larimu. Kedua tanganmu kau gunakan untuk mendekap tubuhku dan langkah kaki jenjangmu kau langkahkan secepat mungkin. Barangkali memang kau tempo itu sedang berusaha memburu waktu hingga tidak memperdulikan cakaran yang sempat aku berikan pada lenganmu. Ahh.. Bahkan aku tidak mengira bekasnya memudar sedikit lebih lama dari dugaanku. (Pastinya kau merasa sakit). Maaf bukan maksudku melukaimu hanya saja aku ingin lepas dari ketidaknyamanan yang kau berikan.

Waktu itu aku tidak tahu mau dibawa kemana, aku hanya bisa diam dengan sedikit pemberontakan. Aku takut, manusia sering melukai ku. Aku selalu mendengar dari makhluk lain tentang manusia, mereka berkata manusia sangatlah terhormat dan mereka takut terhadapnya. Tapi bagiku apa yang diucapkan makhluk itu, semua seperti omong kosong. Manusia yang aku ketahui adalah mereka yang sering melakukan kegiatan yang tidak wajar, maksudku aku kerap kali melihat mereka teler dibangku taman, atau mendengar keributan yang disebabkan oleh manusia bahkan aku pun tak sengaja pernah melihat manusia membunuh sesamanya. Manusia, yah.. bagiku mereka benar-benar mengerikan.

Lantas bagaimana dengan mu? Aku tidak mengenalmu. Apa mungkin kau sama saja seperti mereka; manusia diluar sana, apa kau sama seperti mereka? Kalau iya maka kembalikan aku, biarkan jalan tetap menjadi rumahku. Namun, pinta dan tanyaku hanya aku yang dapat mendengarnya.

Pertemuan itu sudah terjadi 2 bulan yang lalu, kini jawaban atas pertanyaan itu sudah aku temukan. Kau bukan mereka meskipun sifat mu kasar diomongan, aku tahu kau orang baik.

"Kuroo, makanlah."

Mendengar namaku dipanggil aku langsung mendekat. Nama Kuroo pun kau berikan 3 hari setelah pemungutan dan aku suka nama itu. Omong-omong sekarang kau majikanku, Tsukishima Kei. Sebenarnya aku belum tahu alasan mengapa kau mau membawaku pulang bersamamu. Apa yang membuat mu tertarik akan itu? Apa aku cantik? Tidak! Aku rasa bukan itu. Bulu hitam kotor, dan tubuhku yang penuh luka, tak mungkin dijadikan alasan. Aku hanya seekor kucing kotor yang bahkan tak pantas disentuh oleh mu, pemuda bersih nan tampan.

Kei.. Kei.. Kebaikan mu sungguh mulia, andai aku bisa membalasnya, andai pula aku bisa berbicara bahasa manusia, maka aku akan mengucapkan beribu terimakasih, terimakasih karena kau mau menampung ku. Aku hanya kucing, Kei. Aku pastinya membalas kebaikan dengan caraku sendiri, dengan tubuh kecil ini aku pasti bisa melakukan yang terbaik.

Meooww..

Aku gesekan tubuku dikedua kakimu, hal ini sering aku lakukan jika aku ingin diperhatikan dan sekarang aku menginginkan itu. Tak perlu waktu lama sebab kau orang baik. Kau dengan mudah mengabulkannya. Mengangkatku lalu menaruhnya dipangkuanmu. Telapak tangan mu yang besar kau gunakan untuk membelai bulu dibadanku. Terasa nyaman, aku selalu suka sentuhan yang kau berikan.

"Kuroo.."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap mu yang sedang merunduk dalam, seakan kau tengah berusaha menyembunyikan wajah agar tak satupun orang dapat melihat rautmu. Tapi aku masih dapat melihatnya, terihat jelas malah.

Meow...

Ketika aku paham benar soal raut itu, pertanyaan lantas aku ajukan. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa di mata madumu terdapat kesedihan? Apa kau sedang bersedih? Siapa yang membuat kau bersedih? Aku pasti akan memukul orang itu, aku akan mencakarnya hingga dia tahu rasa akibat dari perbuatannya yang sudah melukaimu.

Meow..

Sekali lagi aku bersuara, tapi kau tetap tidak memperdulikannya. Kau terlarut dalam kesedihanmu, aku tahu itu.

"Kuroo, apa aku boleh bercerita?" ujarmu menatapku sendu.

Tentu saja boleh. Bodoh! Bahkan aku mengharapkan itu. Lekaslah bercerita, ungkapkan saja apa yang ingin kau beritahukan sebab dengan begitu aku bisa mengetahui siapa yang melukaimu dan aku akan berdoa kepada Tuhan agar orang itu mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal. Melukai orang baik seperti mu, dia sungguh jahat, Kei.

"Namanya Kuroo..."

Apa!? Hei! Kenapa denganku, ada apa? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan, Kei. Tidak sekalipun. Selama aku hidup bersamamu, aku menjadi kucing baik nan penurut. Atau jangan-jangan cakaran yang waktu itu kau belum memaafkannya? Tapi, tapi bukannya rasa sakitnya sudah lama tidak terasa dan bekasnya pun sudah menghilang sejak lama. Lantas apa yang sudah hilang tetap membuatmu sakit?

Meow..

Maafkan aku untuk sekali lagi.. Maafkan aku, Kei. Kali ini kau harus memaafkannya, aku mohon.

"Hahahaha.."

Tawa miris mengganggu pendengaranku. Apa yang lucu? Apa ini cukup menyedihkan untuk dimaafkan hingga nada sumbang dari tawa yang dipaksakan, terdengar menjengkelkan? Aku tidak tahu bahwa itu masih melukaimu.

"Maaf.." Hah apa? Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf? Apa kesalahanmu padaku? Kau tidak salah, Kei. Aku lah yang salah. "Bukan Kuroo yang ini, tapi Kuroo Tetsurou." Okay! Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang. Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaran kita dan lagi, siapa itu Kuroo Tetsurou? Kenapa namanya sama seperti ku?

"Setelah kau mengetahi namanya, apa kau penasaran tentannya?" Apa itu sebuah lelucon? Tidak lucu sama sekali. Baiklah Kei! Lanjutkan apa yang ingin kau ceritakan karena sekarang aku sangat penasaran. Si Kuroo Tetsurou pastinya orang yang melukaimu, bukan?

"Dia orang yang aku cinta dan kami saling mencintai. Tapi tentu cinta itu cukup hina. Baik aku ataupun Kuroo-san, kami tahu hal itu. Namun, ketamakan tetaplah melekat pada diri manusia dan semua tidak bisa dipungkiri sebab itu sudah mendarah daging." Yah, aku setuju dengan ketamakan itu. Manusia sungguh tak punya batas dalam keinginan. "Aku dan kuroo-san, kami berpacaran. Walau banyak pihak yang menentang, kami tetap mempertahankan status kami." Apa sih yang kau maksud cinta yang hina? Bisakah kau menjelaskan lebih detail? Aku kurang mengerti disini. "Namun, semua tidak bertahan lama. Kejadian itu tiba-tiba saja terjadi. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, tapi saat seperti ini, memori lama terputar kembali dan itu sangat menyakitkan." Apa yang membuat kalian terpisah? Mereka yang menentangkah sebab dari perpisahan kalian? Kejadian apa yang datang tiba-tiba itu? Ahh.. Kei, kau pembicaran yang buruk. Kau bodoh dalam bercerita.

"Namanya Kuroo Tetsurou; pemuda bersurai hitam berantakan mirip ayam dengan senyuman menjijikan telah menjadi kekasih hati.

Namanya Kuroo Tetsurou, dia sudah lama pergi dan aku tak akan bisa melihatnya lagi, tidak akan pernah melihat pemuda yang hingga sekarang masih aku cintai.

Dan sekarang namanya Kuroo; kucing manis dengan bulu hitam legam kini yang menjadi temanku."

Aku masih setia mendengarkan. Jadi Kuroo Tetsurou yang kau maksud sebagai kekasihmu itu sudah meninggal? Dan kesedihan yang terpancar dari matamu akibat dari rasa rindu? Kau merindukanya, jelas saja begitu. Hatimu masih mengukir namanya, aku mewajari kesedihan yang kau rasa.

"Ouh yah, Kuroo. Apa kau tahu mengapa aku memberi nama Kuroo kepadamu?" Ahh..Yah kenapa? Agar Kuroo yang sebenarnya tidak kau lupakan? atau apa? Jelaskan padaku, Kei.

"Saat kali pertama melihatmu, aku pikir kau mirip dengan Kuroo-san. Kau mengingatkan aku padanya karena itu aku beri nama kau Kuroo, kau sangat mirip dengan Kuroo-san."

Malang sekali kau, Kuroo Tetsurou. Kau disamakan dengan kucing. Kekasihmu ini agaknya sedikit kejam. Tapi Kuroo Tetsurou, jika aku benar mirip kau, maka izinkan aku menggantikan posisimu untuk sementara waktu sampai Kei bisa menemukan pujaan hatinya yang lain. Izinkan aku berada ditempatmu. Aku ingin berada disamping Kei bukan sebagai kekasihnya, aku ingin berada disamping Kei karena aku ingin melindunginya (seperi dulu saat kau melindunginya, mungkin). Sebagai rasa terimakasih ku pada Kei, aku akan melindungi kekasihmu, Kuroo Tetsurou. Aku janji atas kebaikan yang dia berikan padaku.

 ***End*** **...** **Maaf yah kalau jelek..** **Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah baca.**


End file.
